Close Call
by Spamano3
Summary: Antonio and Lovio are bored one hot summer day and have only one idea...swimming. Please review, my thanks for the idea is in story. Enjoy Rated T: Lovino's Language.


**Close Call**

**~I would like to thank Black-Cat-In-Boots for giving me the idea for this story! All credit goes to them….although I wrote it. Hope you guys enjoy this story! Please review. ~ **

It was one hot summer day in America where Antonio Carriedo and Lovino Vargas sat on the floor in the Spaniards house. Lovino sat on the stomach of his boyfriend looking at the ceiling with nothing to do that will cool them down.

Lovino rolled of his boyfriend, who fell asleep, and whispered rather loudly to his ear, "It's so fucking hot dammit! Can we do something or go somewhere where it isn't so hot?" After getting no response Lovino started to poke Antonio's face until he woke up whispering 'tomato bastard' over and over again.

Antonio started to react to Lovino poking him when he started to speak in his sleep saying, "I'm a tomato big and round…here is my steam and here are my seeds…when I get all red and bi-i-ig…just pick me up and eat me up." Lovino couldn't believe what he was hearing! His eighteen year old boyfriend was singing the tea pot song like a five year old! So instead of poking him, Lovino smacked Antonio really hard that ended up waking him up. "AGH! What happened? And why does my cheek hurt?" Antonio looked to see his Lovino standing next to him making him understand everything that happened. "Lovino, why did you hit me? Do you need something?" After telling Antonio his sleep song and how he's bored they ended up in Antonio's backyard in bathing suits.

Lovino looks at Antonio's rather deep pool not wanting to go in; because he can't swim (don't judge). Antonio, on the other hand, is already in the pool diving and splashing around with his tan muscular body showing. "Lovino come in the water feels so good!"

"I'm going to stay out of the water." Lovino goes and sits down in one of Antonio's outdoor lawn chairs, watching Antonio.

Antonio knows Lovino doesn't care for the water as much, but he was complaining he was hot and swimming was the only good source. So he just shrugged it off, for a couple of minutes before he got bored. "Lovi, I'm lonely come swim with me." Antonio said like a five year old; yet again.

"No!"

"SI!"

"NO!" Antonio got out of the pool and to Lovino, "What are you doing?" Antonio didn't say a word; all he did was pick Lovino up, "PUT ME DOWN! DON'T PUT ME IN THE WATER DAMN SPAINARD!" As they get close to the pool, Lovino tries to break free of his bastard of a boyfriends grip.

Then before he could say another word Lovino was thrown into the pool and to the bottom. As he tried to swim to the top, he found out he couldn't. Lovino was splashing under the water trying to do what ever he could to be above the water and soon found it hard to breathe every horrid second he was in the water, his heartbeat being heard in his ears. He started to fear drowning, drowning in his boyfriends pool all that went through his mind was Antonio the bastard that caught his heart and filled his mind with wonderful memories…and the cause of his death; score for Lovino. Suddenly he felt someone grab him under the water and pull him above.

Coming above the water Lovino was brought out of the pool coughing up what felt like gallons of pool water and put in the same lawn chair as he was before the situation, his heartbeat still being heard. "Lovino, are you alright?" Lovino looked into the eyes of his savor/boyfriend/almost killer.

"DOES IT FUCKING LOOK LIKE I'M OKAY? I ALMOST DIED BECAUSE OF YOU BEING A COMPLET-!" Lovino was stopped by a warm, comforting hug, "G-get off me Tonio you almost killed me." Without looking at his Lovino could feel…tears? They weren't his so they must be, Antonio? "Why are you crying?"

Antonio looked up and whipped his tears, "I thought I lost you when you didn't come back up. Why didn't you tell me you couldn't swim?" Lovino didn't meet his eyes after he asked that question but told him anyways.

"My parents never had the time to teach me and I hated to swim so I thought it didn't matter, until I meet you. But it really is my fault for not asking for swim lessons" Antonio kissed Lovino on the cheek and told him it's not his fault, then brought his into a more comfortable hug as he whispered sweet Spanish words into his ear. "Hey, Antonio thanks for saving me…I love you"

Antonio pecked Lovino on the lips and looked into his eyes, "You welcome _tomate_. I love you too and I am sorry for almost killing you." They both chuckled after Lovino punched Antonio for the fact that he almost killed him. "But it was only a close call!"

"Shut up bastard!"

**~I would like to thank Black-Cat-In-Boots again for the story idea. Please review and if you ask I will take story ideas (I'll do my best)…only Spamano though. ~**


End file.
